


Right here

by sircantus



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Backstory, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircantus/pseuds/sircantus
Summary: Set in my RPG universe, a small story of some background with the trio. I might add more, but we'll see.Hosuh growing up through the years, and each time he's happy to be right next to his friends.Hosuh is 7 years old, young and shy, hiding behind his mother's legs as Stephen and Dan play by the edge of the forest, playfighting with sticks. Before he knows it, they're both in front of him, asking if Hosuh can come play with them.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	Right here

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. Enjoy!

Hosuh is 7 years old, young and shy, hiding behind his mother's legs as Stephen and Dan play by the edge of the forest, their parents off doing errands.

He watches as they both strike wooden sticks at each other, yelling and giggling as they both dodge. Dan seems to be winning, but then again, Hosuh isnt too sure about the rules of their game.

Before he knows it, Dan has ran over and is asking if Hosuh could come play with them. Hosuh is hardly left a choice in the matter, Stephen immediately grabs his arm and pulls him along as soon as Dan asks.

Hosuh is 7 years old, Stephen is a few months older than him, to which he reminds Hosuh often, because he likes being older. Hosuh doesn't really care, although he is annoyed at being shorter.

Daniel insists on being the leader of their little group, because he's the oldest and is a whole year ahead of them. Stephen doesn't even protest at this and instead hands Hosuh a stick, ordering Hosuh to help attack Dan. 

As Stephen and Dan both wrestle in the dirt, Dan yelling about unfairness over surprise attacks, and Hosuh knows that this is a nice place to be.

  
  
  


Hosuh is 11 years old and the three of them are walking through the forest, Dan leading at the front. 

They stop at a clearing and Stephen is insistent on climbing a tree, even as Dan protests against it, saying something along the lines of "you are going to fall and then I'll laugh and I'll immediately help you up"

Stephen does fall, and true to his word, Dan drags him to his feet as Hosuh holds the end of his shirt against Stephen's elbow, trying to stop the bleeding. 

Hosuh smiles even as Stephen finds a frog on the ground and shoves it in his face, Daniel scolding and Hosuh yelling, Stephen laughing happily, even though he's still bleeding out of his elbow. 

This is a nice place to be.

  
  


Hosuh is 16 years old and it's early in the morning, early enough that the sun hasnt even come up yet, but he hears a knock on his window. 

He opens it to see Daniel and Stephen there, grinning at him and geared up like they're going somewhere.

Daniel says they're leaving, all of them. It's time to go exploring like they always said they would, go and be heroes. 

Or criminals, Stephen adds, dodging Daniel's hand as he tries to flick Stephen.

Hosuh nearly tries to protest, wanting to ask why now. But Hosuh notices both Stephen and Daniel breathing heavily as if they've been sprinting, Stephen's dirty, like he tripped and fell, then kept running. 

Then Hosuh sees it, even in the dark of the morning, he can see the start of a bruise on Dan's cheek. 

Hosuh knows that it wasn't from Stephen. 

Hosuh sees their excited faces, the way Dan looks both estatic and terrified and the way Stephen is holding onto Dan's arm, like he's ready to start running again..

He runs into his room, grabbing medicine and money, and a few other things, like proper sweaters, which he's sure both Stephen and Dan have forgotten to grab.

He throws the sweaters at them as he climbs out the window, pulling on his shoes. 

They all sprint off into the forest and as they slow to a walk, Dan singing at a terrible pitch and Stephen complaining loudly, and Hosuh knows this is a wonderful place to be.

  
  


Hosuh is 18 years old and Stephen is sleeping in a tree, his staff about to fall out of his hand. Dan grabs it before it falls, putting it in Stephen's pocket, then continues on with sharpening his sword.

Hosuh had bought the sword for Dan a few months after they set out, and yet Dan always insists on keeping it, even though he could buy a much better one.

Dan has acquired armor and Stephen is learning how to finally really use his magic. Hosuh is figuring out his healing magic, and they are exploring and helping others along the way. 

Of course, everynow and then they get up into trouble, but even then, here under the stars, a fire warming his hands and Stephen snoring away above them, with Dan humming quietly to himself, Hosuh knows this is a nice place to be. 

  
  
  


Hosuh is 19 years old and they come across Ann, who quickly integrates herself into the group. She's smart and mischievous, and her and Stephen teamed up give Daniel a headache.

She sticks around and then leaves, coming back occasionally and the going off again. She likes being on her own, she says, as she sits on the concrete floor, the group being in a kingdom and Daniel going off to try getting a room for them to sleep in. 

Even as Stephen comes running around the corner, arms full with mangos, strangely, and plenty of guards running behind him, even as Daniel is yelling and Ann is laughing while they run from the guards, Ann throwing a rock at one of them and Hosuh is screaming as they sprint like madmen down the street, he still knows this is a nice place to be.

  
  
  
  


Hosuh is 22 years old and they meet Jay. At first he is a little wary, but he knows even before Dan says it, Jay is going to be staying with them. 

As they blow up the castle, jump off the cliff and run through the town, Hosuh is happy to have a new addition to the group, even if his addition was a little fiery and results in what feels like a million guards running after them for the hundredth time.

Hosuh is happy to see Ann as they get out of the kingdom, and as she joins up with them again, Hosuh has a feeling she's not going to leave this time. 

Hosuh is 22 years old, and as he rests with a small dragon next to him, the rest of the group sleeping next to him, Stephen kicking Jay, Dan snoring softly, and Ann having stole Daniel's pillow, Hosuh knows this is the best place to be. And he wants to never go anywhere else. 

He's content to be right here. And right here he is going to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this needed to be from Hosuhs perspective because I dont give him enough attention in the main story, whoops. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
